El amor de un elfo
by Lady Cisne
Summary: "Amor idiota, yo por él y él por otra" Suele decirse eso cuando no eres correspondido. A Kreacher le pasa eso.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a diosa J.K Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parodia si te atreves"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **__._

_Esta historia ha sido corregida por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi._

_Si me tiran tomates, que sean blanditos y no hagan daño, gracias._

* * *

Estar enamorado es una sensación muy extraña. Eso era lo que estaba pensando Kreacher mientras planchaba las enaguas del ama Walburga, con cuidado de no quemarlas, si no quería acabar igual o peor. El elfo se afanaba en sus tareas, pensando en que era algo extraño que un elfo como él se enamorara de alguien que no fuera una elfina. Pero era algo tan imprevisible, como que el amo entrara en ese momento en la cocina pidiendo una manzana. Que era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Kreacher se olvidó de las enaguas, del ama Walburga y hasta de su nombre cuando vio aparecer a Regulus por la cocina. Y menos mal que había acabado con las enaguas, porque se quedó suspirando como una quinceañera _directioner_ frente a un póster del grupo. Vamos, que no perdió las bragas porque no las llevaba, básicamente.

Y así, con suspiros enamorados, observó cómo su amo cogía una manzana, mientras leía una carta de la que salían corazones rojos por doquier. Frunció el ceño, ¿quién le mandaba cartas cursis a su amo? Disimuladamente, intentó acercarse para ver si podía enterarse de algo más, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le pusieran una fregona en la mano y le mandaran a limpiar las escaleras.

¿Conocéis ese dicho muggle que dice "Amor idiota, yo por él y él por otra"? Eso le pasaba a Kreacher. Cada carta que recibía Regulus hacía crecer sus celos, cada salida con una buena chica de sangre limpia hacía que su obsesión por su amo fuera a más. Llegó hasta el punto de que sus sueños estaban poblados del rostro de su amo, de visiones de su vida común, en una casita que el mantenía impoluta para Regulus, con pequeños Regulus correteando por allí y escenas nocturnas como la que sucedían en la alcoba de los amos una noche al mes.

Decidió combatir el fuego con fuego, así que, como un ninja, se introducía en el cuarto de Regulus, para leer las cartas cursis que le enviaban las chicas sangre limpia. Se iba a la biblioteca para robarle a las chicas muggles las notas de amor que les mandaban a sus enamorados, copiaba poemas de amor cursis que encontraba por ahí…

Y así, Regulus se encontró de la noche a la mañana, inundado por notas de amor, ramos de flores y cajas de bombones, muggles, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, porque todo aquel que le conociera sabía que el único chocolate que comía era el de Honeydukes, así que las cajas de bombones muggles que le enviaba Kreacher iban a la basura tal y como llegaban, provocando la desesperación del elfo que ya no sabía que más hacer para que su amo se fijara en él. Y su amo se encontraba como en la canción de Cecilia, intentando saber quién le escribía versos, dime quién era quien le mandaba flores por primavera, y quién, cada nueve de noviembre, por su cumpleaños, le enviaba sin tarjeta un ramito de violetas. Aunque a él las violetas no le gustaban, prefería las rosas o los claveles.

Desesperado, Kreacher ya no sabía qué hacer para enamorar a Regulus. De hecho, el verle salir más de tres veces con una chica morena sangre limpia, sospechosamente parecida a su prima Bellatrix, le sumió en una depresión de la que no podía salir por más zumo de calabaza que bebiera a escondidas.

Así, cuando Voldemort le requirió para una misión, sabiendo que cualquier misión con el Señor Tenebroso acababa en muerte, o incluso mutilación o heridas de gravedad, aceptó sin dudar. Y porque no le quedaba más remedio, vamos a ser sinceros. Sin embargo, su amo le pidió que volviera. De hecho, se lo exigió, mientras centraba su atención en una nueva carta de la que salían corazones, esta vez negros, cosa que hacía feliz a Regulus.

Kreacher se fue con Voldemort a esa cueva que ya todos sabemos. Se bebió el brebaje ese que sabía a rayos y le hacía delirar y, en sus delirios, mientras Voldemort iba a lo suyo, él lo único que veía era a su amo haciendo esas cosas nocturnas que debía hacer con él, pero la persona que estaba con Regulus era Bellatrix y no Kreacher. Y eso al elfo le dolió mucho más que todo el ardor provocado por la poción esa asquerosa que sabía a pis de duende. Y después que Voldemort se fuera dejándole con un "ahí te quedas, chato" la visión de su amo en la cama con Bellatrix fue tan dolorosa, que se apareció en Grimmauld Place solo para cantarle las cuarenta a Regulus.

A Regulus, la visión del elfo enloquecido diciéndole no se qué de meter su cosa dentro de Bellatrix le provocó dos cosas. Por un lado, un calentón de la hostia que no pudo calmar más que con una buena dosis de amor a sí mismo, pensando en las tetas perfectas de su prima que había magreado más de una vez. Y, por otro lado, el encierro del elfo loco, después de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para dejarle inconsciente.

Pero no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había dicho el elfo. Algo de una joya. Y sí, a lo de tirarse a Bellatrix también le dio vueltas, tanta que su brazo derecho empezaba a tener algo más de músculo que el izquierdo.

Después de mucho pensárselo, se fue con Kreacher a la cueva. El elfo, más feliz que una perdiz porque pensaba que ya tenía a su amo en el bote, no hacía más que darle vueltas a donde quería la casita. En Londres no, que había mucha contaminación y era un sitio horrible para criar a los niños. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaban de nuevo delante de la fuente del brebaje infernal y negó con la cabeza, escapándosele que si bebía eso, vería de nuevo al amo con Bellatrix.

Eso fue lo que impulso a Regulus a bebérselo como si fuera una botella de whisky de fuego. De golpe y sin pensar, que si no, se echaba para atrás. Ver a Bellatrix, no la vio, sin embargo, acabó de cabeza en el lago, porque se le había metido en la cabeza hacer natación sincronizada con los _inferi_.

Kreacher vio desaparecer al amor de su vida en el lago, pero no fue detrás de él. Cogió el guardapelo, con un suspiro, y se fue a casa, a recordar a Regulus hasta el final.

* * *

Este reto fue dado por Miss Bohemian Rhapsody, y específicamente pedía: "_Tienes que escribir una historia en al cual Kreacher, el elfo de los Black, está enamorado de su amo, Regulus. Te doy el tema, ahora como lo quieras crear y lo demás, lo dejo en tus mano_."

Bueno, espero haber cumplido y que te guste.

Ahora, me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones:

- El cumpleaños de Regulus no esta establecido, asi que para poder ajustar la canción de "Un ramito de violetas" le puse el nueve de noviembre.

- La canción podéis escucharla y verla aquí watch?v=o1UhzRO-S60


End file.
